


tell me i taste like sugar, but ain’t shit sweet

by calculus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oppa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/calculus
Summary: Birthday presents are meant to be enjoyed.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	tell me i taste like sugar, but ain’t shit sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> two words: oppa kink. 
> 
> i just want soonwoo to have a kink where soonyoung calls wonwoo "oppa"! bonus points if you put soonyoung in a skirt too ;)
> 
> do not want: noncon, pedophila, incest, sad endings
> 
> rating: explicit please :)

Wonwoo and Soonyoung have a birthday tradition.

His fifth birthday, Wonwoo got toy cars and books on zoo animals from Jihoon and Junhui, and Soonyoung proudly gave him a crumpled tissue with a mostly-melted chocolate square. For his thirteenth birthday, Wonwoo got braces and a broken wrist from his mom and his brother; Soonyoung cried on his cast and wiped snot on his shirt. His fifteenth birthday, Wonwoo got his braces taken off, and Soonyoung accidentally gave him a bloody nose with his knobby elbows. Wonwoo put a moratorium on birthday celebrations after that.

In university, Soonyoung started giving Wonwoo gag gifts. Freshman year, Wonwoo got a classic whoopie cushion, which he summarily placed on Soonyoung’s seat and watched benignly as Soonyoung pushed out the loudest fart in the middle of the cafeteria center. Sophomore year, they moved in with Soonyoung’s dance team friends, and Soonyoung gave Wonwoo a customized roll of toilet paper with his face stamped on every sheet as a joint housewarming gift. Junior year—junior year, they got together. To date, that has been the best birthday gift Wonwoo ever received.

Except—

Soonyoung flashes a cheesy smile at Wonwoo, fluttering his lashes, and Wonwoo still can’t help but feel his chest squeeze in giddiness. That Soonyoung would look at him and Wonwoo is allowed to let himself be in love without worrying is a feeling he still hasn’t gotten used to. Mentally, he can already hear Jihoon’s exasperated voice in his head saying that’s just how fucking whipped he is for Soonyoung, but it can’t be helped.

He smiles back at Soonyoung, genuine and fond, unable to hold back, and it makes Soonyoung stiffen a bit before flushing. It’s even more satisfying to see Soonyoung be conscious of Wonwoo now, and it makes Wonwoo want to press him more, have Soonyoung feel as flustered as possible.

Soonyoung slaps his cheeks and huffs, forcefully brushing aside his hesitation. He composes himself, slipping back into character, and flutters his lashes again.

“Do you like my new outfit, Wonwoo-yah?” he asks coyly, biting his bottom lip with a smirk. Wonwoo snorts, but settles back into the desk chair that Soonyoung had set him down in, folding his hands over his lap.

“It’s very pretty, Soonyoung-ah,” he says, equally as playful. He crosses his legs, tracking the way Soonyoung watches him. “Why don’t you come closer so I can see it?”

Soonyoung purses his lips for a second, fingers fiddling with the body of his dress, smoothing over the defined structure of his box-pleated skirt. Wonwoo lets Soonyoung come to him slowly, content to let him drive the pace of whatever Soonyoung has planned. He draws his eyes over Soonyoung’s body instead, searing the sight into memory as best as he can.

The tight black crop top flirts above his belly and the high waistline of Soonyoung’s skirt, hovering enticingly over the tops of his shaved thighs, demands Wonwoo’s complete attention. He’s seen Soonyoung bare, woke up him undressed in bed this morning, but the sliver of flesh winking from his stomach and his bare thighs sit hot in his gut. Soonyoung is at all times worthy of his eyes, but right now, Wonwoo is hard pressed to see anything else but him.

He sits back, lowering his center of gravity and uncrossing his legs so they brace against the ground, and Soonyoung comes to him, lips curling sweetly. Wonwoo keeps his hands to himself, and Soonyoung rewards him for it, pressing warm palms against his chest and straddling over his thighs. This close now, Wonwoo can feel Soonyoung’s hummingbird pulse, and he pulls Soonyoung into a soft kiss before anything else. Soonyoung startles into it, but Wonwoo doesn’t let him overthink it, just licks his lips with a flick of his tongue before pulling back.

“You look very pretty,” he says again, hands now firmly holding the sides of Soonyoung’s bare stomach. He can feel Soonyoung shiver in his grasp, but he swallows the satisfaction to trail a hand down Soonyoung’s back instead, fingers gentle and sweet against his spine.

It takes Soonyoung a few tries to come back, blush pink in his cheeks. “Oppa, you’re so impatient,” he says, smoothing down the shirt wrinkles on Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo keeps his expression placid, watching as Soonyoung flirts with the shape of his pecs under the fabric, thumbs flicking over nipples.

“Well, you know, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo offers, pulling Soonyoung closer to him, spreading his thighs open further, “it _is_ my birthday today.”

Soonyoung tilts his head at him, crinkling his eyes. “How do you like my present, hm?”

Wonwoo gives him an exaggerated once-over, rubbing small circles into Soonyoung’s sides with his thumbs. “Depends.”

“On what?” Soonyoung pouts, sliding his hands up to cradle around Wonwoo’s neck for support.

“On whether I’m allowed to unwrap you, of course,” Wonwoo says with a toothy grin. He doesn’t bother dodging, staying in place for Soonyoung to lightly slap him, too pleased with his own greasiness.

(“Man, I swear if it wasn’t your birthday,” Soonyoung complains, breaking character. Wonwoo snickers, adjusting his grip so Soonyoung can scoot more comfortably on his lap.

“You’re the one who wanted to play ‘sexy schoolgirl,’” Wonwoo reminds him. Soonyoung pinches him with a scowl.)

Soonyoung giggles, pulling away just enough so Wonwoo can comfortably see his body. “Of course, oppa. That’s the best part of getting a present, isn’t it?”

Wonwoo responds by dragging a palm down Soonyoung’s front, keeping his other hand steady on the small of Soonyoung’s back. The skirt lays over Soonyoung’s thighs, and he flips it up without aplomb, hitching a breath when a delicate pair of black lace panties greet him. He flicks his eyes up at Soonyoung, whose cheeks are fully red now, but expression still coy.

“Didn’t you wanna _unwrap me_ , oppa?” Soonyoung asks, tilting his hips up. He’s half hard already, and seeing Soonyoung offer himself makes his dick jump a little more in his pants.

He clears his throats and holds the edge of Soonyoung’s skirt to his lips, pressing it gently until Soonyoung takes the fabric in his mouth with a small noise. Wonwoo smiles at him, pleased, and Soonyoung breaks the eye contact first, too flustered to continue. He watches Soonyoung’s cock harden under the fabric, and detachedly acknowledges the warm flutter in his own stomach.

“Soonyoung-ah, you’re really so pretty,” Wonwoo sighs, dropping his hand to press against him. Soonyoung twitches under his warm palm, but Wonwoo pays it no mind, content to just keep his hand atop the panties.

“You should dress up like this more often. Oppa can buy you more panties, and you can wear them on the days when you don’t have to go out,” Wonwoo continues, petting Soonyoung’s dick. He ignores the sound Soonyoung half-swallows back. “Just you in my sleep shirts and a cute pair of panties.”

Soonyoung shakes his head at him, rolling his eyes, but Wonwoo smirks, suddenly slipping his fingers under the fabric and curling around Soonyoung’s dick. “Or, do you wanna show it off to everyone else? Wanna walk outside in your usual jeans and go about your day, wearing your lacy underwear that no one else can see. Does that make you feel good, hm?”

He tightens his grip, using the wet spill of precome to flick the tips of his fingers around the head of Soonyoung’s dick until it’s fully hard. Soonyoung shakes, flushed red, and Wonwoo can see the fabric of his uplifted skirt dampening under Soonyoung’s mouth, a dark ring of moisture following the curl of his pink lips.

Wonwoo presses the pad of his thumb firmly into Soonyoung’s cock head, swirling it around the tip, and watches as Soonyoung struggle to keep himself still. His hips twitch toward Wonwoo, filling his belly warm with slow lust.

He removes his hand suddenly.

Soonyoung blinks at him, startled, and Wonwoo grins at him, taking the skirt fabric away from his mouth. “Something wrong, Soonyoung?”

“Wh-what?” Soonyoung wets his lips, dry-mouthed and unbalanced. “Did you, uh, did oppa... Did I do something?”

“Of course not,” Wonwoo assures him, petting him with the same hand that just held his dick a second ago. “You were perfect.”

“Then, uh, why...?” Soonyoung stares at him more until his brain settles back online again.

(“You fuck, do you want to see me beg?” he hisses, curling his body in defense. Wonwoo smiles placidly at him. “You’re such a dick.”

“You have two hands, you know,” Wonwoo says, catching Soonyoung off guard. “No one says you have to do anything.”

“Oh my god, _fuck you_ ,” Soonyoung moans, dragging his palms down his face. “You’re definitely buying me that VIP tier package for the SHINee reunion tour.”)

Soonyoung swallows before reaching down and pulling his skirt up from his thighs to show Wonwoo his dick straining against the lace. “Oppa, touch me.”

“Oh?”

Soonyoung gives him a dirty look before heaving a deep breath, spreading his legs open for Wonwoo. “Oppa, please touch me.”

Wonwoo pulls Soonyoung down into a kiss, sliding his tongue into Soonyoung’s warm mouth with a huff of laughter, and Soonyoung lets him, falling into the kiss with teeth, nipping at him in revenge. He ignores the stinging bite, blindly reaching down and pulling Soonyoung’s dick out of its constraints. Soonyoung grinds into his hand, sighing, and Wonwoo laughs into his mouth for it.

He fists Soonyoung’s cock roughly, a far cry from his earlier gentle hand, but Soonyoung loves it more, the abruptness of it making him hotter. Wonwoo bites his lips, drinking in Soonyoung’s breathy moans, and drags his other hand up, pulling Soonyoung’s shirt up until it reveals his nipples, hard and waiting to touched.

Soonyoung rakes his nails against the nape of Wonwoo’s neck, hitching his hips until it grinds against Wonwoo’s own dick, barred by uncomfortable denim. He groans, but Wonwoo knows he likes it like this too, the discomfort a delicious juxtaposition to the pleasure. He pulls at Soonyoung’s cock instead, punishing and brusque, just enough to hear Soonyoung whine for it, spilling more precome into his hand.

Wonwoo pulls away, panting, and Soonyoung follows after him, unwilling to let him go. His lips are shiny and bruised, and Wonwoo thinks he could eat Soonyoung alive like this. He fondles Soonyoung’s balls just to see Soonyoung shudder under him, and smiles.

“Tell oppa what you want, Soonyoung-ah,” he says, licking his mouth like a beast about to devour prey.

Soonyoung moans.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i’m sry i h8 writing porn


End file.
